


Casey VS The Many Shirts of Chuck Bartowski

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [19]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Chuck is a proud boyfriend, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: How many fics can one write about t-shirts?Chuck just wants the world to know how proud he is to be Casey's boyfriendor5 Times Chuck wears a boyfriend shirt and 1 time he doesn'tInspired by my conversation with LittleLeaf25 about my 4 Adam Baldwin related shirts and all the ones I still want.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Casey VS The Many Shirts of Chuck Bartowski

Casey pulled out the chair so Chuck could sit down.  
"You're so sweet"  
"Just sit your ass down before I change my mind"  
Chuck unbuttoned his flannel, sliding it off and hanging it on the back of the chair before sitting down so Casey could push his chair in.  
Chuck was hiding behind the menu not saying anything, Casey hooked his finger over the top of it pulling it down to look at him "You are being quiet"  
"You always tell me I talk too much"  
"You do"  
"I've never been here, just reading over the menu, it's very pricey"  
"It's not that expensive, you're just used to fast food. Get whatever, it's my turn to pay"  
"Can we get the sample appetizer?"  
"Sounds good"  
"What are you ordering?"  
"Steak with loaded baked potato and side salad"  
"You always get the same thing"  
"Why fix what isn't broken"  
Chuck shrugged "I like trying new things"  
"Have you decided?"  
"Yeah" Chuck sat the menu down to point to what he was getting  
"What the fuck are you wearing?"  
Chuck blushed looking down at his olive green shirt that read 'My boyfriend is a Marine' "Uh it's a T-shirt"  
"I see that numbnuts, why?"  
"Most places require you to wear shirts"  
"Where did you even get that?"  
"The internet is a wonderful place"  
"Why?"  
Chuck shrugged "Thought it was funny"  
"It's ridiculous"  
"Sorry"  
"Don't need to apologize"  
"Want me to get you one that says my boyfriend is a nerd"  
"No"  
A few days later a package showed up at Casey's door, it was the shirt. He wouldn't admit that it made him smile, but he will only be wearing in his house when no one was around.

Casey should not have been shocked a few dates later when Chuck showed up at his front door wearing a white shirt with black letters that read 'I'm with my boyfriend' and an arrow pointing to his right. They have been dating for about three months and the amount of boyfriend shirts in Chuck's closet is a bit ridiculous.  
"What happens when I stand to the left?"  
"You don't" Chuck smirked.  
Casey rolled his eyes "Let's go"

"Can you win me a stuffed animal?"  
"You're a grown man"  
"What's your point?"  
"What do you want?"  
"What game came you win?"  
"None of them, they are rigged"  
"Then how are people walking around with the giant stuffed animals?"  
Casey grabbed Chuck's left hand, Chuck pulled back and moved to Casey's other side "Can't have the arrow pointing at strangers, that would be weird"  
"The shirt is weird"  
"But you didn't make me change"  
"I'd never make you change"  
"You're going to probably regret saying that"  
"I know I am" Casey lead him over to the strongman game.  
"Oh you will be good at this"  
Casey walked up to the guy "What do I have to do for the giant rainbow llama"  
"It's an alpaca" Chuck whispered.  
The guy looked down at Chuck's shirt and laughed. Chuck glared at him.  
"Hit the hammer on the pad, ding the bell, once you get a keychain, twice a medium prize, three times big prize. Five bucks"  
Casey pulled out his wallet and handed the guy a five, Chuck kissed him on the cheek wishing him good luck.  
Casey grabbed the hammer, the first two shots hit the bell, the third one did not. Chuck picked out a really soft looking brown teddy bear that he would one hundred percent be keeping on his bed.  
Casey handed the guy another five, he stretched out his arms and shoulders before trying again.  
"You got this Case, my big strong man"  
"Shut up" Casey glared at him.  
After the bell dinged for the third time Chuck cheered jumping at Casey wrapping his arms around his neck. "My hero"  
"Get your damn llama"  
"It's an alpaca, and it's for Clara. What the hell would I do with it?"  
Casey shrugged "You just seem like the rainbow alpaca type"  
"Well I do like it" Chuck rubbed its head  
"You do realize we just got here and will have to carry it around the rest of the night"  
"I don't mind" Chuck eagerly grabbed it from the angry man.  
"Now we are going on the Ferris wheel"  
"Nooooo, I'm scared of heights and last time I was on one Jill had a gun pointed at me"  
"I'm not Jill and you have been in worse situations than a ferris wheel"  
"Okay, but you're not allowed to laugh if I freak out"  
"Just don't pee your pants"  
"Okay well that's not gonna happen, weirdo"  
Chuck had never been on a nice ferris wheel like this one, instead of the little two-seater benches, these were big circles with tops on them and could fit four-plus people. He laughed at the face Casey made when Chuck sat the alpaca in the cart before he climbed in.  
Casey squeezed Chuck's leg to stop it from shaking. "Calm down, you're fine"  
"I know" Chuck took a deep breath  
Casey laced their fingers together "I love you Chuck"  
"Oh my god you are the cutest" Chuck had said it a few days prior and Casey hadn't said it back, Chuck didn't mind since he knew Casey wasn't a very emotional person but wow it felt amazing to hear.  
"I love you too, you secret romantic" He quickly pulled Casey into a kiss, that didn’t stop until the ride attendant cleared his throat to get their attention that it was time to get off the ride.

“Are the shirts ever going to stop?”  
“Do you plan on breaking up with me?”  
“No”  
“Ellie got me this when they went to New York, there is a keychain too” he held up his keys showing him the ‘I heart my BF’ keychain hanging from them.  
“I’m running out of responses”  
“You can just sit there and look pretty”  
“I’m not pretty”  
“My next shirt is going to say I have a pretty boyfriend”  
“I’ll rip it off”  
“Oh I like that idea, can you rip a shirt? Not this one because Ellie bought it, and that would be rude but can we try it sometime? It would be so sexy"  
“Can you two please shut the hell up”  
“You jealous Grimes?”  
“No, you two are so gross” Morgan threw a fry at Casey.  
Casey leaned over the table grabbing the front of Chuck’s shirt pulling him up to meet him so they could kiss.  
“Dad” Alex rolled her eyes, they probably won’t be inviting them on double date anymore.  
When he sat back down Chuck got on his phone and ordered an 'I think my boyfriend is pretty' shirt

“My place now” Casey angrily pointed towards the front door or Chuck and Morgan’s apartment.  
“What’s wrong”  
"Get your ass out the door"  
Chuck did as he was told. "We are going to miss the movie" Chuck pouted.  
When they walked into Casey's apartment he shoved Chuck against the door.  
"I fucking hate this shirt"  
Chuck looked down at his 'Property of my sexy boyfriend' shirt. "What's wrong with it? It doesn't say pretty?"  
"I hate that one too, just not as much as this one"  
"The lady at the grocery store agreed with me that you are pretty with those big blue eyes" Chuck was trying not to laugh.  
"Shut up" he growled "You aren't my property" both of Casey's hands gripped the collar of his shirt ripping it straight down the front.  
"Totally worth the twenty bucks" Chuck shrugged off the scraps of fabric hanging from his arms. "This is the part where you carry me up to bed and have your way with me, the movie can wait"  
“Wrong” Casey unbuttoned Chuck’s pants, “This is the part where I fuck you right up against the door”  
“So you’ve changed your mind about not wanted to kiss me until I shave”  
“I’m starting to like it” Casey’s thumb brushed over Chuck’s scruffy cheek as he cupped his face. “But I’m not growing mine out”  
“Less talking, more sex” Chuck smirked.

"Charles Bartowski"  
"Good luck" Casey was holding back a laugh  
Chuck smacked Casey's arm "Yes Ellie"  
"Please tell me you brought a sweater"  
"It's the middle of summer in California why would I have a sweater?"  
"You are at the zoo with your family that includes your two-year-old niece and there is a ton of children here, that shirt is not appropriate"  
"Clara can't read"  
Casey was laughing so hard, making Chuck laugh because it was rare to see Casey laugh in public, it was usually private moments that only Chuck got to enjoy. But both of their laughs were cut off by Ellie.  
“Did you buy him that shirt, John”  
“No, I’ve only bought him one shirt, and it was a Superman one, can’t blame me for any of the ridiculous shirts he owns”  
“You’re buying a new shirt at the gift shop right now”  
Chuck rolled his eyes, “You’re overreacting, it’s not that noticeable, you just saw it and this is not the first time I’ve worn it around you and we just had lunch together”  
“I’ll go with him to get a new shirt, come on Chuck” Casey grabbed his hand.  
Chuck sighed “Fine”  
When Chuck went into the gift shop he looked for the most ridiculous shirt he could find,  
“I think you should get the one with the wolf on it and I’ll get one with a bear, still sends the same message as your shirt, just not as obvious”  
“Oh that’s funny”  
They found the shirts in their sizes and headed towards the register.  
“Nice shirt” the cashier laughed looking at Chuck’s shirt, it was black and in big white letter it read ‘My favorite top’ and under it, in smaller black letters it read ‘is my boyfriend’  
“Thanks, my sister is really mad about it, hence the new shirt”  
The guy rang the shirts up and pointed them to the nearest bathroom so they could change.  
“I can’t believe you are actually wearing that shirt” Chuck laughed at Casey in the bear shirt. “But I still think you need a beard to be a bear"  
“I have more than enough hair everywhere else, let it go”  
“Just for a few days, please” Chuck begged.  
“No, now let’s go find where the soft pretzel with cheese then go find your prude of a sister”  
"She is going to ask about the significance of the shirts"  
"Tell her to google it" he smirked.

“If any of you got him a shirt I’m going to lose my mind” Alex looked around the table.  
Casey looked down at his ‘My nerdy boyfriend is the birthday boy’ shirt he was wearing as a joke, Chuck loved it, everyone else seemed to be over the shirt thing, Casey didn’t like it at first, but it’s been over a year and at this point, he was just excited to see what new creative shirts Chuck would show up wearing. But now that they just moved in together Chuck has a dedicated section in their closet for his boyfriend shirt.

Chuck was in the middle of their living room sitting on a kitchen chair that Casey brought in from the kitchen so everyone could watch him open his gifts, there were no shirts.  
“You have one more” Casey pulled a bag from the floor next to his recliner. He got up and walked over to hand it to Chuck.  
Chuck reached in “It feels like a shirt” he had a huge smile on his face, he heard a few sighs.  
Chuck pulled the white shirt out of the bag, holding it up so only he could read what was on it.  
“Holy fuck” he dropped the shirt to see Casey in front of him on one knee holding up a box with a thin gold band inside “Wanna get married Bartowski?”  
“Hell yes” Chuck tackled him to the floor covering his face with kisses. “I’m going to have to get a fabric pen and change all my shirt”  
Ellie stepped over them to grab the shirt off the floor because everyone was very curious what it was. She held it up so everyone there could see it.  
It had the word boyfriend with a red line through it and Fiance written under it.


End file.
